


Nobody ever leaves Neverland

by Lady_Rory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Minor Character Death, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Pet Names, Peter Pan is a villain, Peter Pan | Malcolm is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Parent, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Protective Peter Pan | Malcolm, Some characters are original characters, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), The Lost Boys (Peter Pan), hard to keep up with all the characters of once upon a time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory
Summary: Peter Pan is dead.  Wendy thought that she would feel like it was real. But it was not apparently what happens. Something in Wendy's head was feeling like something was off. Something was not right.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Wendy Darling thought that they would be able to move on past Neverland when they arrived in Storybook. She had thought it would be different and acted like it was. Like the Wendy Darling of Neverland was gone replaced by Wendy Darling of Storybook. She made friends, Isabella and Grace. They were nice enough girls but they had never had the trauma that Wendy had. Wendy had survived in a place that Isabella could not picture or imagine and survived for a hundred years. So when people were trying to make careless conversations with her about Neverland, Pan, and the lost boys- she had to remind herself that she was an anomaly. The boys kept to eachother and occasionally to outsiders but never to Wendy. 

So it was a shock when one of the lost boys, Thud Butt, as he was called in Neverland. Thud Butt took the name Robert Robinson approached Wendy was stunned. Why now? 

"Someone is here." Robert said. 

Someone was what Robert always called... no.

"He's dead." Wendy said although his eyes quickly scanned the room from side to side scanning the shadows for an identifiable body. 

"Do you honestly believe that? I know you. I had been on that island for less than you but even I know..." Robert stood slightly closer and lowered his voice "Wendy Bird will never escape Pan. You feel it- something is not right." 

He paused and I said nothing. 

"You feel it... Look be careful ok. Nobody wants to get hurt when..."

Neither one of that said anything but understanding rushed into their eyes. Wendy saw his experience hunting rushing to him. 

"You be careful too."

They both walked in opposite directions. Wendy was walking towards World History 101 with Mrs. Banks.

'What if he is alive? What does this mean for the Lost Boys except for Felix? This is bad if he is' Wendy thought. 'Be Careful. Those two words were not something that I should take lightly. Everyone from Neverland must have some uneasy feelings' 

Wendy walked into her class and looked around. In one corner of the classroom stood Felix and Slightly. In the other was Henry Mills and Grace, Wendy would be sitting in the middle of the classroom. 

"So.. Today we are going to be learning more about the new students. Starting with Wendy." 

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Where are you from?" 

"I was born in 1800s in London England. I was kidnapped in the early 1900s I was stuck in Neverland for a hundred years. I am not intrested in having to tell you more." 

"Neverland is supposedly an Island." 

"It is." 

"Lost Boys." 

"They are standing in your classroom."

Mrs Banks looks apologetic. Felix looked at Mrs. Banks like she was a complete fucking idiot. Wendy wondered what he thought of this blatant way of questioning. Felix was never a huge fan of Wendy but understood in the order of precedence on Neverland it Peter then Wendy so he watched her reactions. If she appeared in the slightest way uncomfrontable with the questioning then Felix would deal with it. 

"But their rules." 

"Pan's" 

"Leadership" 

"Pan and his second but mostly Pan." 

"You to Pan." 

"Nothing." 

That was a lie. A obvious lie. 

"No-" Felix said "You are... his third." 

Felix looked all of the lost boys who nodded but one piped up. 

"His queen." 

Nobody added anything else. Mrs. Banks was once one of Wendy's favorite but asking teenagers about Peter was crossing a line. It was also an incredible way of showing your cards, a voice that sounds similar to Pan. 

"Who asked you to try this." Wendy ended up asking. 

"I wanted---" 

"I lived with any incredibly gifted liar so do not think you can manipulate or that these boys care one fig about you." Wendy began. 

"I wasn't trying to lie." 

"So, who asked you to ask about Pan" Felix interrupted. 

"I can---"

"Again, Pan was an incredible liar and knows how to play games. So I suggest you answer Wendy or you see neverland justice." Felix stated. 

"Regina Mills told me I should-"

"You failed. You know everything that anyone could have told you." 

"I actually was starting to like you" 

They all sat in their seats. Henry felt uncomfortable with the knowledge that his mother (one of them) had caused this. 

Later Wendy was walking to her brother's apartment over the mini soda shop. It was dusk but still light out when she saw cops and a yellow caution tap. People milling about.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had hoped that Mrs. Banks would be able and willing to lie about what she had been told to do. So when Henry called her and said "Did you honestly ask Mrs. Banks to interrogate Wendy?"

Regina was disappointed in her. The only thing that Mrs. Banks was asked and she could not even do that. So when a trembling Mrs. Banks approached Regina, she felt nothing.

"What happened?"

"I asked her the basic questions but got very little information. To say it quite simply, She told me that she disappointed, lied about what Peter thought of her, which was then corrected. She was apparent his second and his queen. She seemed to be able to smell that I would be questioning her."

Regina said very little but added "So I know nothing?"

"You could just ask-" Henry interrupted.

Henry looked disappointed in her. But she thought that it was what was best for the town and for her Henry. So when she saw something move- she said nothing.

"Whose there?"

Felix appeared out of the shadows. He looked like the predator that he was trained to be. Even Regina who was dangerous herself could sense that he was far more dangerous. The way his eyes focused on the three.

"All anyone will say: 'She was his queen until she left' and that is it. You attempt to attack her, and I as his second will do what he would have wanted. Trust me, I may appear to be adjusted to this world but I spent even longer in Neverland than Wendy. I learned under Pan and I took my lessons well= The only time I messed up.." he paused and gestured to his scarred face. "Well, the less was taught-"

Felix knew that he was teasing them. Giving them just enough to focus on that was not Pan, that he could investigate what happened to Pan. Felix was also protecting Wendy from further interrogation. He may _not have liked the attention_ that Peter seemingly lavished on Wendy with out Wendy even asking for it. But, he understood what Peter thought of Wendy: **She was his Bird**. She was **always** going to be _Pan's Bird_ so any of the lost boys will always protect her. Because if Peter was alive and well, all of them wanted him to know that they would protect Wendy. If any of them did not, well Peter (Felix shuddered) would find away of punishing them.

Most of the older boys still called Wendy "Mom"

Felix left without another word before seeing a crime scene. Felix saw Wendy with a hand on her mouth staring at it.

Felix approached and said "Hey."

"Felix, you see the blood--" Wendy said in a shaky voice.

"Yes," Felix looked around the crime scene.

"Is it fresh?"

"Wendy, what do you think?"

"I think--- that the person who was stabbed--- looks like my brother---"

"It's recent. Not alot,"

They both left the other words: The victim would be ok but in extreme fear."

Wendy approached Emma Swan and gently tapped Emma.

"Wendy, You should not be here."

"Emma"

Killian Jones looked at the two 'teens' and said "It's not John. the victim is not dead but it is Michael. Wendy, there was a message--"

"Killian!"

"'The Bird lost her wings so now she has no protection'"

Wendy stared in horror. 

"Holy shit!" 

Felix felt his instincts screaming at him. This was not good. Felix went for his knife, in that moment, _wishing_ he had his _club. **Peter will kill me if his bird gets hurt** _Felix thought. 

" **Who** in our worlds know that **Wendy** is here _without_ Peter?" Felix asked Killian.

"I don't know." Killian had always liked Wendy. She had not told Pan when he was spotted in **Neverland** and forgiven him for his more unforgivable acts

**Flashback**

Wendy Darling was sitting by the Ocean on the rocky beach in the north side of the Island when someone came up from behind her and attacked her. She opened her mouth to call out for Peter when something hit her head. 

She woke up on the ship. With Killian Jones or as Wendy at the time knew him as _Captain Hook_ sat in his desk. He looked sorry for what had happened but said nothing until Wendy sat up. 

"Why did you kidnap me?" 

"First, I am sorry that I had to do that but this is the only way that Pan will even listen to me." 

"Again. Why did you kidnap me?"

"I want to go home." 

"But you are the bad guy. You are the one who can hurt any of us and go away." 

"No, I am not. No I can't." 

He seemed reluctant to say anymore than that. But he did not because suddenly the ocean seemed to kick up. Killian for a moment looked like he was truly afraid. 

"Come on, Lass, time to go up." 

Wendy noted that he did not grab her forcefully or anything. She had a modicum of respect for him for _not_ doing that. She was conflicted over it but she went up with the supposed bad guy. She was very confused when she saw one of the pirates aboard the ship actually shake like he was the victim of the situation as opposed to her. This all surprised her. 

"Pan! Let's negotiate!" 

Wendy was amused that Killian thought he could be heard over the sound of the water.

"Pan, please stop the storm. Wendy is not hurt!" 

Wendy suddenly realized that Killian and the Pirates where **afraid** of Pan. She kept thinking that was surprising due to the fact that **they were supposed to be** the villians. 

"Good." Pan said in the coldest voice that she had ever heard from him. 

"I will trade you. **Wendy** for the freedom of my crew and I." 

"Now why would I do that?" 

This was the first time that Killian had done anything remotely bad. He took his sword and pressed against her neck. Her skin was almost broken

"Do that-" Peter paused " **and I will do worse.** " 

Wendy could practically feel the tension in the air. 

"Boys." 

Peter's voice rang out far more than Killian's had.

"Please Pan, don't.."

Without warning, Pan interrupted him and said the deadly two words.

"Go play." 

Suddenly it was chaos. Complete and utter chaos. The once pristine ship was gone. It was stained with it's crews blood. 

Killian dropped to the ground like the broken man he was and looked at Peter.

"Now you can go free, get a new crew and return immediately." 

Killian looked over at Wendy and saw her compassion. The mask of who she thought Peter was had slowly slipped. 

She was taken forcibly off the ship. As soon she was on Neverland, She ran away from him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback**

Felix was sitting in a tree watching Pan's Bird as she wondered through the forest. She did not know that he was supposed to be following her. So when she disappeared into the water after a split second of Felix looking away from Wendy. He felt a hot flash of fear.

He got up and ran around.

Where could she be...? 

Peter felt the moment that Wendy disappeared from sight. She was by the damn river that had a strong current. She was still new to the island so Peter waited for a moment, his second was **supposed** to pay attention to Wendy. 

But he did not. Peter could feel every move that Wendy did. Her frantic splashing as the current sucked her away from Felix. When Felix had finally tracked her. Pan waited as Felix tracks her to the river and starts running. Felix was only seconds behind Wendy.

But that wasn't good enough for Peter. No, Felix would be punished

_Later that night_

**Wendy** was supposed to be asleep when she heard the sounds. It was sounds of play, enjoyment, laughter, excitement. It was late- or in Wendy's mind, it was. But still, Wendy reminded herself, it was Neverland. She had mix feelings going out into the darkness when she heard the whooping and hallowing of the boys.

She went to her door in the little house that Peter had created for her. But it was blocked. She was stuck in the house unless she wanted to alert the boys to her being awake. Which she honestly did not.

 _Luckily_ Wendy decided to stay up in the tree. Because although it sounded like **excitement** it was not. All of the boys were learning what would happen if **you did not pay attention** to Wendy when Peter asked you directly or _indirectly._ Peter ,at the best of times, was dangerous and ruthless but that night. He was establishing the rules.

The unfortunate target of his anger: Felix

His beating was ruthless and seemingly unending. Peter started by scaring his face before he just took his face and beated him. 

**End of Flashback**

Killian had to explain himself to Emma. Emma could not understand the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he could no explain. Killian had spent **far more** time Peter than Emma had. The thought that he was **dead** was wrong in his mind. This was **the king of Neverland** not some random boy. He was far older than **Emma or Regina or any of the characters** so Killian, based in experience, knew that he had to do his best to protect the **bird.** Peter had alot of enemies, people who would attack Wendy because it was huge **Fuck You** to Peter. Killian let out little laugh and thought _Wendy Darling protected me._

So when he saw Felix take his knife out and a protective stance of a hunter. Killian admired Pan's training for a moment or two before looking towards Wendy then at Regina and Emma. 

"We have to figure out who **is going after** Wendy." Killian directed at Regina and Emmma.

"Why?" 

Killian wanted to yell **because if you don't** and my _suspicion_ is alive, then you will not like the consequences of it. Killian wanted to say that **Wendy was his unacknowledged** queen and that alone should get people to want to protect her. But he said nothing.

"If you do not then you will have to deal with me." 

Killian flinched. Then he looked at the shadows, his experience caused him to focus on the shadows where he saw the outline of the boy. 

"Pan?" asked Emma looking around as if he was a ghost.

Regina followed the three neverlands ( **Wendy, Felix, and Killian)** eyesight. She saw the outline of the boy and wanted to _faint._ But she wouldn't. 

"Peter---" 


End file.
